Yashamaru's Revenge
by HailFirePeaks
Summary: Yashamaru's plan to assassinate six year old Gaara. The story told through Yashamaru's point of view.


Introduction-

I don't own Naruto. This story is just for fun.

Summary: Basically, a slightly modified story about when Yashamaru tries to kill six year old Gaara, that reveals how he came up with the idea to kill him, and his thoughts as he decides to go through with the assassination.

* * *

"This happened today?" The fourth Kazekage asked without looking up from the paperwork on his desk.

"Yes. But actually… its been happening more frequently than I've been letting you know."

The Kazekage finally looked up at Yashamaru who was standing in front of his desk with his arms behind his back.

"How frequently?"

"Well, you know he's always had these little outbursts, but lately… they have become more… severe. I think I started noticing an increase in his violent behavior after his fifth birthday."

"So this has been happening for over a year then?"

"Yes Kazekage…"

For the first time in his life, Yashamaru noticed an uneasiness in the Kazekage. He leaned on his desk with his elbow and rested his head in his hand. With his free hand he rapidly tapped his fingers on the desk as if trying to beat down some kind on internal panic.

The Kazekage took a deep breath and looked up at Yashamaru once more. "But… he's always had these outbursts. What makes this one any different? Exactly what happened today?

"It was in the playground. He attacked two other children."

The Kazekage stared past him and was silent. Yashamaru felt that he should continue to explain. "Like I said before, we both know he's always behaved this way. I'm not saying that this time is any different. I'm just saying it was a more severe attack. In fact… I'm certain he would have killed them if I hadn't intervened.

The Kazekage reverted his eyes back to Yashamaru and stared at him for a few moments as if studying him. Then he raised his brow noticing his bandages for the first time. "Are those from him?"

Yashamaru nodded.

The Kazekage closed his eyes as if to escape the world. Another moment of silence followed, then, "I knew this day would come. I created this child… this monster, in the hope that he would be a successful weapon. Yes… the ultimate weapon. With him our military would be unstoppable."

These words made Yashamaru sick. He cringed internally remembering the Kazekage's dark secret that so few knew about. The secret that unfortunately Yashamaru was cursed with knowing about. He knew about the Kazekage's overpowering hunger for power and military strength. He knew about the demon, and the unwilling human sacrifice that was used to seal the demon inside the child. The child… the Kazekage's son… Gaara… The ultimate weapon.

"The ultimate weapon…" The Kazekage continued, "But now… now it seams he has become more of a threat to the village than something to aid the it in becoming powerful." The Kazekage opened his eyes and shook his head. "I knew this day would come." He repeated. "I've known for quite some time. There have been rumors for years."

Yashamaru felt another wave of nausea. He knew what rumors the Kazekage was talking about. The rumors that have been spreading ever since the Kazekage's wife was killed in a mysterious accident, right after the birth of his third child. the Kazekage's wife… Yashamarus's sister… the unwilling human sacrifice.

"I can't let this go any farther." The Kazekage said. "I can't let people keep talking about things that they don't understand." He shot a threatening glare at Yashamaru as if accusing him of being involved in the rumors. But Yashamaru was without fault. He had kept quiet about the ordeal for six years. Because honestly, he was afraid of his sick and twisted brother in law.

"This has to stop now." The Kazekage said. "Today. He must be destroyed."

"Destroyed?" Yashamaru asked as if contemplating the meaning of the word.

"I want my son Gaara to be killed. Tonight. You… you will be perfect for this job Yashamaru. Tonight. That is an order."

"Killed? Tonight?"

"Yes. You are going to follow your Kazekage's orders aren't you?"

"Yes Kazekage… its just… I don't know… he's so strong… the sand… I don't know if anyone can accomplish killing him." The Kazekage was about to say something, but Yashamaru felt a sudden jolt of bravery. Out of nowhere, he felt the strength to stand up to his brother in law… to say something that he needed to say. So before the Kazekage could reply he said, "And another thing. Since you haven't been letting me see Tamari and Kankuro anymore… Gaara is all I have left of my sister. And I'm not about to destroy that." Yashamaru waited for the Kazekage's angry reaction to his defiance. But it didn't come. Instead the Kazekage kept his composure.

"You fool. Let me remind you that Gaara is the very reason your sister is no longer with us."

Yashamaru looked at the floor. Yes… he knew this was true. Gaara was the cause of his sisters death. Not the Kazekage. The Kazekage was working toward making the village more powerful. He was trying to improve things. He wasn't really doing anything wrong. It was Gaara that was at fault. He was the cause of all this pain. Yashamaru had lied to himself for years. Telling himself that the Kazekage was a psychopathic monster, when the real monster had always been Gaara. He had convinced himself that he loved Gaara. That he was all that was left of his sister. But now he found that he was being truthful with himself. He hated Gaara. He always had. Everything wrong is his life could be traced back to Gaara. Gaara was the reason his sister was dead. Gaara was the reason he was no longer allowed to spend time with his other nephew Kankuro or his niece Tamari. It was because of Gaara. Gaara was to dangerous, and Yashamaru had to devote all of his time to making sure that Gaara didn't kill anyone… throwing himself in front of Gaara's victims. He looked down at the bandages on his arms and reached up and touched the one on his head. He had been ordered to take care of Gaara from birth… six years of torture. But now the Kazekage's orders were different. Now Yashamaru could finally be free of this demon that was his nephew.

"So have you changed your mind?" The Kazekage asked realizing that he had successfully convinced Yashamaru.

"Yes… I'll try my best… but his strength… I still don't know…"

"I know you'll find a way." A smirk crossed the Kazekage's face and his eyes shone as if he was about to burst into laughter.

* * *

Yashamaru opened the door into his living room to reveal a red headed six year old holding a knife in his right hand. He held his left arm out in front of himself and quickly thrust the knife toward it. Immediately the sand that was scattered in various parts of the house rushed to form a shield around Gaara's left arm. _The sand… it protects him even if he is trying to harm himself. How could I possibly get around that impenetrable shield? _Yashamaru wondered. _The Kazekage wants me to kill him tonight. The sun is already down. How am I supposed to figure out a way to do it on my own?_

"No matter what I do… the sand always gets in the way…" Yashamaru's snapped his attention back to Gaara when he heard him speak. He watched as the six year old repositioned the knife and attempted to stab himself again.

"No Gaara!"

The child froze noticing his uncles presence for the first time. "Uncle Yashamaru?!"

Yashamaru quickly snatched the knife away from his nephew. "Please don't do those kind of things in front of me."

"Sorry Uncle Yashamaru…"

"Its alright Gaara. It just hurts me to see you do that. Although… I guess the sand would just protect you anyway."

"Sorry…" The child repeated. "And I'm sorry about earlier too."

"Hmm? Oh, you mean these?" Yashamaru asked referring to his bandages. "These are just scratches Gaara. No big deal." He smiled at his nephew but Gaara didn't smile back. Yashamaru stared at the little monster and used every bit of his mental will to not throw himself on top of the child and start stabbing him with the knife he was holding. Because he knew even if he did… he wouldn't be able to break the sand shield that would surely come to protect Gaara.

"So it doesn't really hurt then?" Gaara asked.

"Not really." _Evil child… don't you understand how much pain you've caused me since you were born?_

"That's good." Gaara said and a very rare smile slowly spread across his face. "I didn't really mean to do that to you you know… or to those other kids… but it has made me wonder… what does pain feel like?"

"What?"

"You see, I've never really been injured before… but I injured you… and those kids… and I was wondering what it felt like."

_Yes… he's never been injured before. Never… no one has ever been able to inflict damage on him. _Yashamaru realized with horror. Even as a small toddler, if he so much as tripped and fell the sand would come to catch him. _How am I supposed to kill him if he's never even had a scratch? _Yashamaru felt panic rising in him. He felt like running out of time. _Tonight. The Kazekage said to kill him tonight. But how? How can I perform such an impossible task? _Yashamaru snapped out of his thoughts when he realized that a wide eyed child was still staring at him and waiting for an answer.

"Pain… well… it doesn't feel good. I don't really know how to explain it. When someone is struck, or cut… you don't feel normal… its like um… its something you really want to avoid."

Gaara nodded. "Oh ok… I think I get it… and maybe… I'm not sure but… I think that maybe I'm in pain too… like everyone else."

"What do you mean?" Yashamaru asked. _Is it possible? Could he have been injured? Maybe I will be able to accomplish my mission after all. _Yashamaru looked at Gaara, eager to hear his explanation. Eager for Gaara to inspire a possible idea about how to accomplish this task.

"I mean… I know I'm not bleeding or anything like that but… lately… I've been hurting a lot right here…" Gaara raised his hand and covered his heart. "That's sort of like pain right?" Gaara dropped his hand. "Sort of like being injured?"

"Oh, um well… yes I suppose it is. But you see there are different kind of injuries. There are wounds like these," Yashamaru referred to his bandages. "And there are more serious and dangerous wounds. Like a wound to the heart." Yashamaru poked Gaara in the chest where his hand had been. "Wounds like those could be fatal In fact, a broken heart is probably the most dangerous injury you can have. And the worst case scenario is, you die.

Gaara swallowed. "D-die?"

Yashamaru nodded. "Yes. You see, medicine, like the stuff I use as a med nin, it can heal normal wounds. But there's only one kind of medicine that can heal a wound to the heart.

Gaara clutched his chest once again. "But what? How- how do I get the medicine that will help?"

"Don't you already know Gaara? Its already been given to you."

"But what is it?"

Yashamaru smiled again. "Its love Gaara."

"Love? But what is it?" The six year old repeated.

"Love is… well and example would be wanting to protect someone. Do you realize that every time your about to be hurt the sand comes to protect you?"

Gaara nodded.

"Well, I believe my sister's… your mother's will is in every grain of that sand. Because your loved. Someone wants you to be protected."

Gaara paused and considered what his uncle was saying. "Oh… ok. Thank you Uncle Yashamaru. And thanks for helping me… and for stopping me before."

"Your welcome. And you know that you are very precious to me as well." Yashamaru lied.

"Yes. Thank you. And um, could I ask you for a favor?" Gaara's eyes seamed to light up.

Yashamaru hesitated. "Sure… what?"

"Well you know how you said that medicine helps heal those kind of wounds? I have an idea… And I was wondering if I could borrow some? Just the kind that helps heal scratches and stuff like that."

"Sure." Yashamaru walked into his office where he kept all of his med nin supplies. _Time is running out. I have to do this now. I have to kill Gaara now. I have to do it tonight. But how…. How? _It was then that Yashamaru saw something out of the corner of his eye. Something that wasn't there before. He walked closer to see what it was. It was a vest. A green ninja's vest lying on a table in his office. "Where did this come from?" He wondered out loud. He picked it up to examine it and noticed that the inside of the vest was lined with something strange. _Paper? _He dropped the vest back onto the table when he realized what it was. _Paper bombs. _The Kazekage's words from earlier that day played in his head _"I know you'll find a way." _He remembered what the Kazekage had said. And he remembered the look in the Kazekage's eyes._ Had he planned this? Had he had this vest placed in my office before he even called me to have a meeting with him? _

"Have you got the medicine yet Yashamaru?"

"Uh… yes." Yashamaru quickly put some medicine in a paper bad and handed it to his nephew. "Here you go."

Gaara eagerly took the bad and proceeded to run out the door.

_This is my chance. _Yashamaru realized. _I have to do it now. If I don't… I may never get another chance. _Yashamaru carefully put on the vest and went to gather any other supplies that he might need.

* * *

Yashamaru walked through the endless dark alleys and streets of Suna. The sun had set, and the usually scorching desert air was cool. It was quiet, hardly anyone out on the street tonight. Silence. Yashamaru paused for a few seconds and stood motionless on the street trying to remember exactly what he was doing and why he was doing it. He thought of the Kazekage, then thought of the Kazegage's wife, then of their two children Tamari and Kankuro. As he thought of his family a smile crossed his masked face. He pictured all of them standing in front of him with smiles on their faces as well. Everything had once been so wonderful. They had all been so happy. His thoughts reverted back to his sister again and he remembered the day that started it all. "Yashamaru! The Kazekage has asked me to merry him! I'm so happy Yashamaru!" she had yelled as she wrapped her arms around her brother. His mind began to fill with other happy memories. "It's a girl Yashamaru… a daughter. Her name is… Tamari. Isn't she beautiful? I'm a mommy. And you're an uncle Yashamaru! An uncle!

"I have to admit that I was hoping for a son… but something tells me that this little princess will be as tough as any son that I could have had!" The Kazekage had said.

Yashamaru then thought of how happy the Kazekage was when he found out that the their second child was a boy. Yashamaru felt his smile fall into a frown as he thought of the third child. He pictured the red headed demon that had ruined everything. Then his thoughts reverted back to his sister once more, and he confirmed with himself that what he was about to do was justified. _Revenge…_

"Hey! That guys dead!!"

The sound of the screams broke Yashamaru's thoughts. He ran down the street, turned a corner, then saw what he had been looking for. He saw group of people circled around a body that was lying on the ground. "It was him! He killed this guy! One of them said, pointing to a red headed child that was slowly walking away from the scene.

"That's just a kid!" Someone said.

"That's no kid! It's a monster! A demon! Don't you know who that is?! Haven't you heard the stories?!"

Yashamaru proceeded to follow the child. Carefully keeping a great enough distance so that he would not be noticed. He followed Gaara through the streets, and finally found himself standing behind the child as he sat down on a ledge.

"Why… why am I the one that everyone calls a monster? Why did I do that? Wha- what am I?" The child covered his face with his hands. "Yashamaru…"

_Don't cry to me demon…_

Yashamaru launched the kunai knives at Gaara's back. Immediately the sand from the desert floor came to sheild Gaara. Just as Yashamaru had anticipated. The child jerked around to face Yashamaru and quickly held his hand out, manipulating the sand. Yashamaru felt the sand wrap around him and start to squeeze. He felt as if he was aware of every single grain of sand digging into his skin. He couldn't breath. Then at the moment when he thought he would pass out, he was lifted up by the sand crafted hand and slammed into the ground. He opened his eyes to see the child staring at him with wide horror filled eyes.

"Wh- who are you?! What do you want?!"

_Just a little closer… just come a little closer Gaara… _

Gaara stepped closer to his attacker and kneeled down beside him, just as Yashamaru had hoped he would. Gaara reached down and removed Yashamaru's mask.

Tears filled the child's eyes. "Y- Yashamaru?! But- but wh- why?!

Yashamaru coughed and blood ran out of his mouth and down his chin. "Wow Gaara… you sure are powerful… so strong… just as I expected you to be." _So powerful… so much power… so much evil…_

Gaara shook. "Why… wh- wh- why did you…"

The Kazekage ordered me to assassinate you… he said that you have become to much of a threat to the wellbeing of this village."

"The Kazekage… my father… but…" Hope seamed to return to the child's eyes for a moment. "Wait… so then… you were under orders to attack me… you had no choice." Gaara said, wiping some of the blood away from Yashamaru's face with his small pail hand.

_No! No! Don't you understand Gaara? Don't you understand my hatred for you? Don't you understand anything you disgusting ignorant child!_

"No… your wrong. The Kazekage made his wishes clear to me. But I could have refused if I wanted too. But I decided to go through with it. Because… I hate you Gaara. I always have. You were never loved."

The child stared down at him horrified, and began to shake even harder.

"That doesn't really matter now though… if you were ever loved or not… because your life is about to come to an end." Yashamaru unzipped his vest revealing the paper bombs, realizing with a strange since of relief that his life was about to end as well.

_A broken heart is the most dangerous type of injury you can have…_

Gaara stared down at the bombs. "Yashamaru!? Wh- what…?!

_And the worst case scenario is…_

"Yashamaru! No! Please! Yashamaru!!"

… _you die._

The explosion was loud. For a moment, the dark desert sky was illuminated, making the tiny drops of blood that now flew through the air visible.

The red headed child that had survived the explosion due to a large sand shield forming around him, sat petrified on the ground and gazed upon the death scene that used to be his uncle. He clutched the ground, trying in vein to get a grip on the loose shifty sand that he was beneath him.

"NOOOOOO!! YASHAMARU!! AAAAAHHHHHH!!"


End file.
